Bite Me, Baby
by vampiresEWqueen1991
Summary: Bella just wanted to meet up with this guy who won't leave her alone in class. To get him off her back. But instead encounters a vampire, and watches him murder a gang of guys. Now he won't let her go. 'M' for lemons/cursing/and dark themes. R&R! OOC
1. Prologue

**Hiiis! I'm so, so excited for this story! I have lots, and lots of ideas! **

**A few things to know about my story... this is an OOC. My Bella is tough, sassy, kind of a hot head... haha, she's seriously outta character. But I hope you don't mind too much;)  
><strong>

**Edward is the same... kinda. He will be a tormented soul still, lol, amongst other sexy... stuff. **

**I hope you love this story as much as I love writing it.  
><strong>

**Enjoy. **

Xx

**Summary: At midnight Bella meets up with a guy in her class who won't leave her alone, hoping to squash the feelings he has for her. But instead she meets up with a blood thirsty vampire, and watches him murder a gang of guys. Now he won't let her go. 'M' for lemons/and cursing. **

Prologue

X~xx~xx~X

Why, oh _why_ did I agree to meet up with him? And this late too? Maybe I was just curious... nah, I _was_ curious. I'm pissed too, and intend to punch the daylights out of him once I found out what he wants ...

Xx

This guy in my math class blatantly stares at me, and when I asked him one day, 'what the fuck is the deal bro?' he admitted he liked me and thought that I was, "cute."

My mind was a whirlwind of activity, trying to digest that and not puke up the, "you're cute" all over his crisply press white polo.

He smirks at my speechless silence, proud of himself. "It's Bella, isn't it?"

I nod after a tiny pause. "Yeah. And you?"

"Newton... Mike Newton." He flashes me a small and cocky smile.

Okay... did he just drop the James Bond on me? Who does _that_? An idiot, that's who, so I don't say anything.

He clears his throat when the awkward silence sets in. "Um... how do you like it in Forks so far?"

_I hate it!_

"I, uh, like it. It sure is... green."

"I know! Isn't it great?"

No, not really. It's _too _green. And muddy brown.

About two months ago, my mom flips my life upside down, _a_s_king _me if I'd happily move in with my dad in Forks. Supposedly, I was in the way. My mom married a vegan, outdated baseball player a year ago. As newly weds they'd wanted to travel the world and spend time with each other... without Bella. I moved in with my old man the very next week. It was time to spend time with my dad anyways, to get to, like, really know him. When him and mom split I was only five and moved out with her, only spending a few weekends with dad here and there throughout the years. It just sucks because Forks is such a tiny town that I could jog around the town in fifteen minutes and make it back to point A. Each house was small, homey and pretty much had their own miniature woods as a backyard. That's all that surrounds Forks... trees, and fucking dirt. And it rains all the time, obviously to feed the trees.

"Um... yeah, it's awesome." I say slowly.

Thank the gods the teacher calls the class to attention, shutting Mike up.

I didn't free myself of him though, because stupid me became friends with him. Just friends. Even though, I do have a feeling he wants more. But he never said anything or act upon those feeling, therefore it's easy to ignore. And I was really, really glad, because, how bad would that be when I rejected him? I would feel like I was shooting a dog in the face. Yeah, he was like an obedient lab dog, licking at my toes for a smooch and a tickle behind the ear.

One day when I was coming back from Gym, I found a note stuffed in my locker, squashed between two text books. It drops to the ground like a dark ominous, between my sneakers. Gingerly, I pick it up, having a nasty feeling the size of a beast on whom this was from._ Shit._ I suspiciously look behind me, eying the halls. The hallway is vacated, empty of any roaming students or lurking Mike's. I shrug and peer down at the note. I open it, proven right. It _was_ from Mike. It was short and to the point. The words sloppy, loopy, and totally boyish.

**Please meet me at the curb across the market at quarter to twelve - Mike.  
><strong>

And that led me to here.

Xx

A chilly wind whisks leaves across the pavement, creating a dark lullaby; spooky and eerie. The moon was out tonight, high in the sky offering some light to the otherwise dark streets, and helping me see each sneaker I push out in front of me.

I walk in a brisk pace, alert to the spooky noise and the chill in the air, huddling into my jacket trying to fend it all off while cursing Mike in my head. I can't believe I'm doing this, that I'd agreed to this, this, this stupid meeting! With stupid Mike!

I blew out a breath, the cold doing a good job numbing my anger... and my toes.

The note had said _the market. _Luckily Forks only has one market, because Mike lacked some serious detail in his stupid note. And thankfully it wasn't really that far from my home, but still, it's cold, rainy _and_ spooky as fuck.

Soon enough, the market arouse from the intimidating dark. Through the frosty window of the market an older woman stood behind a register, smiling at a plump customer. Candy bars, midget potato chip bags, and monthly digests line the lanes.

The curb was just across the market, obscure by shadows.

I look both ways and run to the curb... and now I wait.

And wait.

I whistle under my breath.

Sing the ABC's in my head.

Count how many kids the women has who's hustling them into the market. Shouldn't they be in bed?

I sigh.

"Fuck Mike, where are you?" I grumble.

"Bella," a recognize voice hisses, just shy of my ear.

I jump and spin around, "Mike?" I ask uncertain, squinting at the guy with the hood on.

He pulls down the hood, and smiles. "Hey."

I shove him. "Fuck Mike! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He laughs. "I'm sorry! But you looked so cute, I couldn't help myself."

"Nice Newton. Now tell me, what the fuck did you want?"

His blue eyes flash."I think I like this side of you."

"Alright hold on." I stop him there. "If you're about to declare your whatever, I'm not interested. You're a good friend and that's all."

He chuckles. "No, no. I know. I think we're better off as friends. I actually want to talk to you about this girl I like, Jessica... actually it's a little windy, wanna talk more about this there?" He points behind him where there's an ally. "It might block the wind better."

A dim warning bell went off in the back of my head, but I gently prod that warning into the deepest subaqueous part of my mind where my most fathomless thoughts rest, so I could no longer hear it. For goodness sakes, this was Mike! He was as gentle as a newborn puppy, and besides he likes _Jessica. _That's a relief. I nod. "Right. Sure."

We enter the dark alleyway where shadows surround us.

Mike smiles shyly. "Sorry I was late. I was meeting up with some friends."

"Yeah, no problem - wait friends?"

He nods. "Yup, yup. Wanna meet them?"

I back up. "Um. No thanks. Actually, I should head home - "

"Dude! She _is_ hot." A voice spoke up.

Frighten, I jump like a wimpy kitten. "Holy shit!"

What. The. Fucks! Who is this? This guy doesn't even go to our school, this I know. Older and scruffy with beer stains on his white tank top, he looked like he just crawled out of a garbage fight. Totally gross.

"God Mike, where the hell did you find this _gross _idiot?"

The guy laughs. "Mmm... I think I like her. Very nice Newton."

I ignore him. Never dragging my eyes from the guy, I said, "Look Mike, if you're in some kind of trouble my dad is a _c__op. _He can help you."

"Ohhh, she said the C word."

The black hole of the ally spits out a second guy.

And a third.

Four.

Five...

... I was so fucking screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS NOT BETA<strong> … Please, if you have a problem with any spelling, or grammar mistakes, either don't read on or just enjoy and accept it.

However, any insight or things you weren't too keen on are alright.

So, review, review, review!

Thank you!

Yours truly, Queenie.


	2. One

Authors Note: I'm so sorry about the long delay. The holidays are just always a very busy time. You all agree? The updates won't be this long. So no worries. I have a need to babble about this... but has anyone seen the movie Fright Night? I was watching that while I was finishing any mistakes I had. One kick ass move. The vampires were ugly as shit though. No were like how Stephine Meyer described our dreamy Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Doctor Cullen. Go watch it! Your enjoy it if you love vampires ;p Anyhow... enough of my talk of vampire movies... Please enjoy this chapter. And review... tell me your preference of any vampire movies you've watched or tell me how you like this story so far. Your choice.

Thank you!

**1**

_Where the fuck am I?_

_Why am I naked? I was naked as a new born baby. Body completely bare. _

_Why?_

_Am I dreaming? _

_I very well could be… aw, hell, I hope this wasn't one of _those _dreams. Dreams packed full of steamy, hot, passionate sex we'll all known to have from time to time. I know I have them. Why not? I don't have a guy in my life to scratch the itch when the need transpires. Dreaming was the only thing that helped a girl out. But something tells me, this is not one of those dreams. First off, it's staring all wrong. Never have I dreamed such actions happening in the heart of the woods. A beach maybe. The woods…. just no._

_Absolutely no way in hell. _

_Getting mud shoved up my crack is not sexy at all._

_It would disgrade the thought of sex for a lifetime for me. I've never been much of a outdoors girl. _

_So… I was naked (no sex involved). I was in the woods (not my favorite place in the world.). And I was lost (scary as hell). Man, what the fuck is going on?_

_Someone please enlighten me._

_Mable oak trees bandeau around me, branching out farther then I can see. There are so many fucking many trees, it made me lightheaded with all the greens and browns. I was so getting high off of the amount of trees I was stuck with. Cloudless skies. Green and dirt brown vines made up a complicated path, ensnaring tightly, delving deeply into the soil beneath my bare feet. The harsh texture of the vines were painful to the pad of my feet, lightly feeling like needles being brushed against my skin. I shivered. Needles creeped me out too. _

_I took a pensive step, mushy soil slipping between my bare, wiggling toes. I was confused as how I even got here. My heart was a chain of overbearing thumps, a loud rush in my ears; I was scared shitless, plan and simple. What had happened to the alley? And the one who had saved me from a fate worst then anything imaginable? And were are my fucking clothes?_

_Couldn't I at least have shoes?_

_Flip flops..._

_Slippers..._

_Anything would do._

_Then, as if reading my mind, out from thin air, silk embraced my body, wrapping me up like a special gift. The fabric were like arms, hugging me. They slithered up my arms and shoulders, down my back, and lastly around my waist, until I was dressed once more. I gasped. Holy shit. I pat my body down with shaky hands in disbelief. I was wearing a sheer, almost see through, white gown made out of the finest silk. It was soft as rose petals. It ended at my knees. The ends were tattered, and fairly looking. Something I would never be caught wearing. _

_Still no shoes. _

_My bare feet sunk in mushy soil with each step I took before me. The woods were peaceful and lonely. Birds and crickets made up a haunted melody. It sounded like an eerie choir of the wild blending as one. It gave me small bumps. _

_Gods, this was creepy. _

"_Bella."_

_"Yes!" I exclaimed jumpy in my skin. _

_It was a women's voice. So sweet. It had a perfect pitch, and sounding like wind chimes dinging in the light wind. It carried upon the wind. I blinked. Of course she wouldn't answer me. I looked for her, desperately. I didn't want to be alone. I needed someone. Anyone. _

"_Bella." she hummed soft. _

_"For godsake, yes!" I yelled. _

_Please. Please. _

_I ran. _

_"Beeeeeeeeellllllaaaaaaaaaaa."_

_I ran faster. _

_I blinked. Magically, the sun was gone in just one blink. A black sheet was thrown over the woods, plunging everything dark. It was like clicking off a lamp. You had light, and then click, you're now lost in darkness. _

_I let out a sob, now running blindly. _

_"Bella." _

_This time it was a man. Deep and low. It sounded just as perfect as the women. _

_But I wanted the women's voice back. I wanted her to guide me._

_"No." I mummer._

_I stopped. _

_Up ahead of me stood a guy. He was half naked. His waist and up were bare. Glistering taut muscles, hairless chest, and beautiful nipples. He was sexy. Still, I felt fear coursing through my blood. Well I'll be damn. I thought he was sexy, but I feared him?_

_That was new. _

_His green eyes shot a spike of remembrance to my brain. Emerald eyes curtained with thick eyelashes held a piece of my memory. Those eyes... as green as my favorite fruit; a green apple, held me in a trance. Until his eyes bled into red. I watched in horror, as, from the pupil going outward, filling up the iris red. _

_He was the one who saved me._

_He was also the one who killed those guys._

_He took a step towards me. I vaguely saw he wasn't wearing any shoes either._

_Green-eyes opened his mouth to speak. He didn't get much of a chance._

_Five or so... things, attacked him. They launched out of the dark trees, dispatching upon green eyes in a flash. I could see murder intent on just the movements of their bodies. Like him they were pale. Skins of paste. Under the half moon, they looked like moving flashlights. I knew they weren't human. All of them were almost flying. So fast, I swear their feet never touched the ground. Blurry body parts. So graceful and flowing, it seemed like I was watching some twisted ballerinas fighting for the stage light. _

_They all crowded him, tightening in, like he was a caged animal. He backed up, and put his hands up. Once, he jerked his eyes to me. Before all hell let lose. _

_I kneel in the soil, gripping the earth with my nails. _

_They ripped his limps apart, like a rag doll. I've never seen anything like it before. They tore him apart as if green-eyes was made out of soft clay. It was sick. Blood sprinkled the dirt, pouring out of the open wounds, turning the dirt mushy red, like spilled guts. A pile of body parts was so close to were I was. I held a gag back. Growls and hissing could be heard. Never did green-eyes cry out, scream, or make a noise. Was that for my benefit? _

_What I did hear from him was the ripping of his skin. Almost like peeling an orange. _

_I looked down. I can't watch this anymore. Call me coward or no. I just had to look away. _

_To soon it was quite. _

_I made the wrong move and looked up. I screamed as If I was being grated like cheese. _

_Green-eyes head was rolling aimlessly towards me. His copper hair that I thought was such a unique color was soaked blood red. His eyes, wide, staring unseenly up at me._

_Fire was strong in the air._

_"Edward." One spoke. "Is gone."_

_The fire perfumed the air stronger._

_I shook my head._

_"Bellaaaaaaaaa." It was her._

_"You're next."_

_"No."_

_"Bella!"_

My eyes snapped open. A girl's face looked down at me. Her plump red lips was pulled into a perfect smile.

"You're awake!" She said happily.

Her smile slipped from her face, and she cocked her head to the side. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt? I'll kill him if you are. Edward told me he didn't hurt you. He told me that you just passed out."

She pulled back.

I rubbed my eyes with a balled up hand. Were was I? I've seemed to be asking that a lot. I was in a bedroom, not the woods. It was small and warm. Cozy even. It was simple, with a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. I slowly sat up, wincing a bit, as it shot pain into my lower side. Shit, that hurt like a bitch.

"Whoa there." The girl pushed me back firmly, but it still held gentleness. "Careful. You took a nasty fall."

I let her push me down. "Were am I?" I asked softly, my voice raspy from lack of water.

Wait a second.

I thought back to the last few minutes. Something did not seem right. I woke up to a strange girl hovering over me. But that wasn't what made me antsy to get out of here, like my ass was on fire. No. Before I woke up, she called my name. My _name. _I don't know her. How dose she know my name then?

"Oh my god. Who are you? Were am I? How did you know my name?" I just kept firing out questions after questions like I was a canon. My mouth was just not shutting up.

"Hey." She put her hands up. "Calm down, okay? How about some water? You must be ... thirsty? Yes?" she bounced on the balls of her feet, watching me with an excessively eager look on her pretty elfin face. "Unless you want something else. How about some food? Are you cold? How about another blanket. Do you need me to switch your bandage? You had beat up your side pretty bad. I hope you don't mind we fixed you up. Do you need _anything_ at all?"

She told me to calm down? Girl's lost her fucking mind.

"Can I have your name. All I want to know is who you are?"

She bite her lip, and nodded. "I'm Alice. But please no more questions right now. We can explain everything... later."

We? So she wasn't the only one. How many others then? Alice looked harmless enough. But does that really mean much these days? She could look harmless as a lamb on the outside, but be evil to the core on the inside. Who knows. My options were limited. I could try to make a run for it, but just twisting the wrong way put tears in my eyes. Looks like the only option I had was to stay put, for now at least. So, I nodded, and say. "Water is fine."

Alice smiled happy and clapped. "You got it! I'll be right back." She danced out of the room leaving me with my thoughts.

All I can do is wait it out.

But for how long?

* * *

><p>NOT BETA'D SO IF YOU HAVE ANY ISSUES ... EITHER DON'T CARRY ON OR ... SHUT IT AND READ. THANK YOU!<p>

_Anywaaaaaaaaaaays, how did you like it? Please take a few seconds of your life and review. Thanks!_

_A bit of a treat for you... next chapter I'll be doing Edward's POV... See what was going on in his head when he saves Bella. And I promise the two will met soon... And I mean actually met. _


	3. Two

2

**EPOV: **

To me it smelled like a McDonald's was close by. The scent of a juicy hamburger loaded with thick onion strips, grease and wades of pickles was apart of the wind, two arms of the steam (teasing me) shimmy under both nostrils. Of course, that's not what I _really _smelled. But I could compare it. Because this scent was awfully close. The scent of blood _was _a juicy hamburger to me. I knew for a fact I wasn't smelling an animal. For one, animals don't smell that good. They had a very different flavor and scent then of a human did. Less delicious and satisfying. Still, it quenches the burn that consumed me and my family when we had to eat, which was enough for me. Most of the time.

Blood kept me alive.

You don't even need me to tell you why.

Being a 'vegetarian' vampire is hard. _Used _to be hard. I've been living this way for many, many years. Now, it was just something I do. A normal part of my day. Easy as walking. I haven't carved human blood in way too long. Sure, when a human close by had an open wound, or even a fresh cut not healed yet, it drove me all kinds of nuts, causing my throat to flare up with the lust to feed. I never bat an eye or show the clear hunger I was feeling inside, cross my face. Nope, I walk away and hunt down an animal.

This was different.

It was calling out to me. A finger crooking for me to follow that yummy smell. I wanted it more then anything. And that scared me.

What was wrong with me?

I had better control then this, didn't I? Still, I briskly walked towards the smell, never once slowing down. I didn't go faster then a human jogging, as not to alert anyone, or send them into a frenzy. But I was very close to thinking fuck the humans, and do as I please for a chance. I shook my head of such thoughts. I was off tonight, clearly.

The closer I got to the smell. The clearer I could hear thoughts. Should I call these voice's in my head at the moment thoughts? Or should I call it porn? A few guys were thinking crude things of a girl.

It was clear what the guys were planning to do tonight. I picked up my pace.

Thoughts and the mouthwatering scent led me to an alley. I came upon a small group and a girl. Shadows danced across her face, blocking most of her features from view. But the dark didn't block out her womanly curves she processed, nor her smell.

It was her.

Fuck, it was _her. _

For the first time in a long time, I wanted human blood. Images flashed in my head. My teeth sinking in her peaches and cream flesh, drawing out big mouthful's of her blood, quenching this thirst that all of a sudden felt way to much to handle. I felt like I swallowed a ball of fire. My throat was heated that badly. I felt like a newborn all over again. Fuck. I took a step into the alley, my eyes on my kill. The others would have to be killed too of course. I couldn't have witness, now could I?

My ass pocket vibrated. I stopped. I never had any use for a cell phone. Why the fuck would a vampire need one? But Alice, my sister, insisted we all had one, just incase something happened. Right now, I was thankful I agreed, just to shut her up.

I swiftly took it out and flipped it open. My voice was soft.

"Alice?"

"Edward. Please don't." She said softly.

"I- I don't know if I can hold back." I admitted weakly, gripping the body of the cell.

"Yes, you can." She spoke confidently.

"You saw?" I asked.

She didn't respond. My throat was getting worse by the seconds. I was scared my whole body would erupt into flames at any second. A vampires worse nightmare.

"Alice?"

"I can't tell you. But I do know you have to save her. Please Edward. She need us… she needs _you."_

I was used to the way Alice talked. I didn't ask, or demand answers, like the others would have. Alice and me were more close. And I trusted her. Completely.

"Okay." I said. "I'll see you guys soon. Tell them and explain what's going on."

"Thank you Edward." She said before hanging up.

I slid my phone back in my pocket, catching the last bit of the conversation.

"You're gonna pay for that."

His hands on her pissed me off way more then I would admit later. Fuck, what was going on? I wanted to suck her dry, then yet felt the need to protect her? Maybe I just don't like other people playing with my food. I don't know. He just needed to get his blunt fingers off her. _Now._

She didn't look scared. She had a mask of anger. And when I linked my mind with his, I saw what she had done to him when I was on the phone with Alice play in his head. I smirked.

"Sorry, but am I interrupting something?" I asked nicely. Then anger broke through as I added. "Cause if I am, I fucking don't care."

One of the guys had the guts to speak up. "Hey, man, this doesn't concern you."

Fucking wrong thing to say to me. I sneered at him, anger concealing the burn in my throat, disguising it for the time being. The girl should count her blessing's for that, because being so cramped up in this alley had her scent enclosed with us. It was very strong to say the least. And it was driving me nuts. "Let the girl go." I seethed.

No one moved an inch.

"Alice is going to kill me." I mummer before I strike like the monster I am.

* * *

><p>I haven't killed a human in years. I wasn't that guy anymore. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel satisfaction humming through my cold body as I sunk my teeth in one of the guys throats. The taste of his sweet blood filled my mouth, and I hungrily drunk it down like it was sweet wine. I slurped a few mouth full's, pushing him away when I was done. He slumped to the alley's ground, smeared in left over blood. I turned killer eyes to my next victim. His eyes were wide, face pale, and scared eyes darted from his dead friend to me.<p>

I licked my red lips. "You want to try to outrun me?" I asked deeply. "You could give it a shot… but I'll have to say, it won't do you much."

He did just that. He spun around and bailey got a few feet ahead. I was there in a blink of an eye, wrapping my arm around his neck like a rope. I held on, chocking him. I drew my lips close to his ear. Soft as velvet, I whispered. "Dicks like you deserve to die. I _won't _feel ashamed." I tightened my hold on him.

He tried to struggled, scratching at my arm, and crying out in fear. I won't drink from him. The other guy filled me enough, calming the burn in my throat. His blood wasn't as sweet as _her_, and had a sour undercoat. But blood was blood. It was good enough. The guys struggle's leasing slowly, before they just stopped all together. I let his dead body go.

I turned around. There were two more. One of the goons, and the blond who had his hands on the girl. The blond was gone. The goon laid in a heap on the ground, a massive bump the size of a goose egg on his head, blood leaking out. In his hast to get out of the alley alive, Blondie must have tripped him. I ran my hands through my hair, walking over to him. I leaned down. His fearful eyes looked up at me, begging. I shook my head, and tucked my hands under his chin, wrapping slim fingers around his skull, I twisted, easy as twisting a soda cap, hearing the crack.

I pulled away, looking around. Shit, did I make a mess or what?

A whimper caught my attention.

The girl huddled close, folding her body in, trying to appear smaller. I walked slowly towards her. She looked up at me. I sucked in a deep breath. She was beautiful. Not just her blood appeared to me. Her doe eyes looked up at me, fear the sole emotion swimming in them.

And then she passed out.

Like she was a delicate china doll I picked her up bridal style, with care. I locked my lungs up tightly, making sure I didn't suck in any of her sweet fragrance that was driving me crazy. I didn't know what it was about this girl… Bella… I remember the Blond calling her in his mind, but she was my hell.

I ran home.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck Edward!" Rose yelled at me.<p>

I glared at her. "Keep your voice down, would you?"

"Keep _my _voice down! I will not! You bought a human girl home with you, into our home after killing a group of guys right in front of her! I can't believe you, you self-centered asshole! What are we suppose to do now!"

I opened my mouth to respond… but what could I say? I did fuck up. Really bad.

I skated my hands through my hair. "Okay, so I fucked up. But what was I suppose to do?"

"Ignore. It." She said through clenched teeth. "Walk. Away."

I clinked my tongue, annoyed by her childish behaviors. "That's cold. Even for you Rose."

She didn't look like she cared much. A catty look was still on her face, as she asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

"We keep her of course." Carlisle spoke frankly.

_Keep her?_

He nodded.

Oh, did I speak that out loud?

"We have no choice. She saw too much." Carlisle said.

"He's right." Esme agreed.

I Look between my mother figure and my father figure coincidentally.

"Edward, man, we have no choice. This girl saw you kill these guys. Not just that, but she saw you suck one of them dry, feeding on him like it was your hobby. Your eyes too, she must have saw the change in your eyes. She's going to piece it all together. And then what? We will be so screwed." Jasper said coolly.

I glanced over at him. He was leaning against the wall, quite and composed like usually. If Jasper thought this was the best thing to do for us, then it must be true. How can I explain to them why I'm repelling against this so much? I'll look like a weak fool. Not strong enough to deal with temptation. Would they understand? There was just something about this girl.

"We should just get rid of her," Rose said. "Edward here already did that to a few other fallers… what's one more girl?"

I hissed at her, anger a ball of fury elevating up my body. "We will not." I spoke dangerously low.

"Aright, Edward, chill." Emmett said, sliding in front of Rose. "There will be no getting rid of anyone."

Jasper nodded, "So, we keep her then."

"We do." Esme said.

"Oh! We're going to keep her!" Alice appeared, yelling happily. She had been nursing to Bella, while we discussed the issue at hand. I should have known Alice would be happy with this outcome. Another play mate. Speaking of play mate…

"Alice, she's not a dog. And I doubt she'll agree to this." I said.

"Like she has a choice." Jasper said.

Emmett nodded his head sharply, "Yeah man. We're blood thirsty vampires… well at least that's what she _thinks_ we are. We have the upper hand in this."

I wasn't to sure. Bella didn't seem the type to lay down in the middle of a road and let a monster truck tire flatten her. No. She'll be standing on her feet, facing that truck, no matter, she'll have no chance in hell to surviving. We go in there and tell her she's stuck with us, she won't take it as easy as Emmett is making it seem. I can sense a fight on our hands. I rubbed my neck. I started pacing. My fingers twitched.

"We still have a slight problem." I said.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"There was one more. He was closer to the girl's age, I'm pretty sure they went to the same school. I'm not too sure how this all went down. But what I've gathered, was she was meting up with him. No danger was suppose to come of her, at least she thought so. This guy wanted something she didn't want to give and gathered a group of buddies to come with him." I paused, and looked at my family. "He got away."

"Oh, mother of fu-"

"Emmett." Esme cut him off.

"Jewels. I was going to say mother of jewels." He said quickly.

Rose hummed. "I'm sure you were." She said.

"Oh, Edward. This is not good." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Like I don't know that?" I shot at him. I crossed my arms. "Okay, we have to track him down and get rid of him, before his loud mouth shots out nonsense shit about psycho vampires on the lose. And how we stole Bella right from him."

"Agreed." Emmett said. "But first we gotta deal with… _Bella." _Emmett looked at me. "And I vote for Edward to tell her."

My eyes widen. Was he out of his fucking mind? "No." I shook my head. "Alice should do it. Bella already knows her a bit, it makes more sense."

Alice placed her hand on my arm. "Yeah, but you saved her. You should do it. I'm just the nurse… but you're the hero."

Had I said Alice and I were close? I think I changed my mind on that lapse of judgment I seemed to have earlier.

"You can do it." She murmured, squeezing my arm.

I snapped my jaw tightly. I can do this…. Right?

Smh… I felt like I was walking towards my own hell.

* * *

><p>Sooo... please review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	4. Three

**3**

**BPOV: **

"A, B, C…"

"D, E, F, G … I wonder how long I have to stay here…"

"H, I, J, K … Stupid Mike for putting me in this situation…"

"L, M, N, O…. I have to pee…."

"How lovely."

I jumped startled. Holy, my heart almost popped out of my chest, I didn't even hear him come in. The one that had saved me was leaning against the door jam, chin clenched, and a muscle ticking under his left eye. It didn't seem like he was breathing either, I wonder if he smelled something bad.

Sneaky, I sniffed under my armpits. It's not me, that's for sure.

"Uh… yeah." I peeked at him shyly. Where was Alice?

"Well, It's going to have to wait. We need to talk." He spoke smoothly.

"Talk about what?" I asked wearily.

He didn't answer right away, but entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Smoothly, as if walking on a cloud, he walked towards the single window, peering through. His back was facing towards me. The muscles in his back bridging the fabric of his t-shirt, tautly. Silence descended upon us like a dark cloud, neither one of us speaking. I would be lying if I said I wasn't uneasy. My heart picked up a speed like it was a racing car, nearing it's finish. Someone had to speak soon, or I was going to go nuts. Should I be the first to speak up, or just sit tight and wait until he was ready to talk?

He spoke finally, efficiently making that choice, "Edward."

Confused I asked. "What?"

"Edward, that is my name," he stated calmly.

_Edward. _I thought it fit him, suited him. It was an older name, and I doubt in this year your run into any Edward's roaming the streets. He was one in a million.

"And you Bella, won't be going home." He also said frankly.

I blinked at that.

Edward was calm as he spoke. He had his elbows perched on the panel of the window, and the point of his chin on his folded arms, eyes glazed as he continued to look out the dark tinted window. I wonder what he saw?

I looked down. "Well, maybe not today. Alice told me my side was scraped up pretty badly from the fall I had took. But I suppose I'll be alright to go home tomorrow. Wait, how did you know my name?"

I frowned. I don't recall telling Alice. Come to think of it Alice had known too.

Edward tensed. When he spoke again, he seemed to be picking his words carefully. "I don't think you are quit understanding me. You are not going home, _ever." _

I spluttered. "Excuse me?"

I don't care if he did save my life, he was starting to piss me off. I noticed he completely ignored my question as how he knew my name, couple that with telling me I can't go home, was equaling to a very ticked off Bella.

"You won't be going home," he said in a low voice, coated with irritation.

"The hell I will." I snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are? I will be going home, no matter if you like it or not. In fact, I think I shall be heading home now. I have had enough of this." I ended that with pulling my blankets off me jerky, and then I swung my legs over the bed, ignoring the shot of pain the movements delivered to my side.

I heard Edward take a deep breath. I peeked at him, as I slowly pushed myself up.

"Don't be foolish. Lay back down." He commanded with steal in his voice.

I glared at his back. "Don't tell me what to do. I want to go home, now."

Edward's body went stiff. Truthfully, ever since he scared the shit out of me, his body language spoke volumes; he wanted to be anywhere but here. Why did he even save me then?

"I told you already, you are not going home. Not now, and not ever." He said flatly.

"I will-"

"What is wrong with you!" He yelled, spinning around, and cutting me off.

I winced. Not from the pain, but from the anger seeping from his pores. His - apple green - eyes looked livid, green flames licking his pupils. For just a second I savored his eyes. They were a remarkable color, strikingly beautiful like the rest of him. How can one man look so beautiful?

Not able to hold myself up anymore, I gently sat back down.

"Did you not see me kill those humans?" he seethed, "how about, how I did it without an ounce of hesitation?"

I had no words.

He didn't seem to care for an answer, "but then yet, you are going to fight with me, after what you witnessed?" his eyes took on a darker color. "How can one girl be so draft?"

"Now wait one second-"

"No. You listen. You are not leaving."

"You… you can't stop me." I said as a last attempt.

"You want to bet. Until you stop this immaturity, the door will be locked. You can consider yourself a prisoner for the time being."

He deemed himself done with this. I could tell by the way he strolled over to the door without looking at me.

"Wait!" I yelled.

Edward paused.

"What are you?" I asked softly.

He barked out a bitter laugh. "Not the hero."

He left me then. Shutting the door firmly, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>So… what do you think! Please review.<p>

NOT BETA, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS CARRY ON TO SOMETHING ELSE. THANK YOU!

But prettttttttttty please review!


	5. Four

**I feel bad that I have yet to do this… Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**But I'm only saying it once! ;) **

**Anyways… enjoy. And review!**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

It had to be almost morning by now my internal clock guess. The one, single window in the room was tinted, concealing the view of outside. It was unbelievable hard to tell. However, Edward had left hours ago, so it must be at least close, I think. Like Edward had told me, he did lock the door, locking it from the outside. Honestly, I can't even believe I'm in this situation at all. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it all, squeeze reality onto my brain I guess. Because, I still don't even know what is going on exactly. What I do know is Edward saved me, by killing those dicks; drinking there blood like it was the sweatiest flavor on this earth. And then him and his what _girlfriend_, sister or I don't even know, are keeping me prisoner? Why go through all that trouble if only too finish me off anyways? Why not just let the dogs do it, so their hands would be clean? And not stained with blood of those guys or mine?

All those are good enough questions. However, the two questions that have been really nagging me would be... who exactly are they? _What _are they?

Needless to say I'm going crazy thinking about it.

The hours since I passed out seemed like way longer. Thankfully, my side didn't hurt so much, that I could now walk around, and stretch my cramped up legs. A tiny accomplishment, I see it. The room they left me in was pretty plan. It gave me a total of three minutes of a distraction to examine the room at large. I circled the room, humming. It had one small bed, a window, and a side table next to the bed. The walls were cream white, and the carpet dark brown. It didn't have a bathroom, however. And I really had to go, _still_. Was this my punishment? Refusal to let me take a piss? So fucking scary, smh, yeah right. Soon, I'll just piss all over the bed. Show those fuckers a thing or two of who they were messing with.

I disregard that thought. I'd watch movies like this, and not once would there be a scene were the girl kidnapped use's the bathroom. How did she do it? Just Never pee?

'Cause I gotta go like a motherfucker. Damn.

I walked towards the lock door, and rasped my knuckles upon it, now desperate my bladder will explode If I didn't go. "Hello!" I yelled, "I have to pee!"

I pushed my ear up against the door trying hear anything on the other side. Nada. Oh, that was just great.

I banged harder. "Please! I really have to go! Anybody! Come on, prisoner lady has to take a massive piss!"

Okay Bella, this is not the time to joke. Even if it was a tiny bit funny.

Finally I heard voices, dim as they were.

"Edward just go." Sounded like Alice.

"And why can't you?" Totally Edward.

"Because Jasper and I have to hunt. You know how he is, and the rest are off… to you know, take care of some 'things'."

Who the fuck was Jasper? How many were there! Holy shit. I'm gonna die.

I entered the conversation via door then, "Yeah Edward, help a girl out. Do you want me to drown in my own pee?"

A animalistic growl was my response.

I smiled cheeky, even if he couldn't see it. Score one for Swan. My, it seemed like I was getting under Edward's skin. Well, good. That'll show him, that he totally kidnapped the wrong gal. Bella Swan will not play dead!

"Fine." He muttered to her. "Hurry back though, because I have to hunt to at some point."

"We will. And be nice." She warned, before I heard her depart.

Was it sad I wanted to call her back to take me with her? All cause I didn't want to stay with Edward alone.

It was a few minutes before I heard anything else. It was the noise of magnificent music; the door unlocking. I took a few steps back, as the door swung open, as not to get hit in the face. Edward's frowning face was heavy with contempt.

"Hello." I said with fake politely.

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously, "Overly polite this morning, aren't you?"

"Would you rather I wasn't?" I asked him in turn, smiling even brighter.

He crossed his arms, staring at me as If I was a puzzle missing a few pieces to the bigger picture. I was used to that look sadly, so it didn't bug me, _much_.

My mother never understood me, and always excessively gave me a look like she didn't even know her own daughter, or could never figure me out. I was a shell of a younger girl, inside I was much older it seemed, and my mom just never knew how to handle that. Frankly, our roles were always reversed; I was the grown up, her the child. My father was different. He didn't much look at me, or talk to me for that matter. Granted, he wasn't much of a talker, but trying to converse with him was like painfully pulling teeth out of a wailing child's mouth. It was brutal. So, I stopped trying a long time ago.

I shivered a full body shiver. I was not going to open those can of worms right now.

"Bathroom?" I mutter softly.

Edward gave me a curt nod. "Yes. You are too use the bathroom, and that is all. Is that clear?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't see how I have much of a choice."

Edward ignored me, and spun on his heels. "Come on." He spoke flatly.

I hastily pursued after his long strides, huffing along the way. He was _totally _being a dick. I had fucking short legs idiot.

* * *

><p>The small home was homey all considering they <em>were<em> kidnappers. I was almost anticipating a wall full of scintillation knife's lining, and chaining from the walls, like a torture chamber. Maybe a few whips, and other painful devises too. Needless to say, this was not the case. Someone put some time in the home. The walls were painted the same cream white like the room I've been leashed too. There was impressive pieces of different framed art's mucilage to the wall, in a pleasant arrangement that gave the art a satisfying quality. Handmaid quilts draped over comfy couches and chairs, giving an illusion an actual family lived here. I knew better though.

Edward led me to the back of the home where the bathroom was. He nudged the door open, waving his hand. "I will be just outside. Call me when you are done."

"Sure thing." I said.

I shut the door behind me and locked it. I swiftly did my business, wiping and all that jazz all the while glancing at the door every two seconds, almost, half expecting Edward to knock the door down. Lucky, this, he did not do. When I was done, I flushed, and turned the sink on full blast. Okay, I had only a few seconds to kill, just a _few_ seconds to get the hell out of here. The bathroom was small like the rest of the home, with a toilet, tub… and one window above the foot clawed tub. That was my only ticket to get out of here. I steadfast hopped into the tub, hopelessly almost tripping in the process. My hands were shaking badly as I peered through the window after I steady myself. It was also tinted like the other one, concealing outside. Why was that? No matter. With shaky, slim fingertips, I strained whatever muscles I had trying to open it. So far it hasn't budged an inch, to my complete anger. Oh darn! Maybe I could smash it? But with what…?

I looked down, to stare at my shoe that I still had on. Right now, did I ever wish I was a girl who processed heels. I had on plan sneakers, with a flat sole, that would not do at all. Since this was I, I would most likely smash my hand into the window _with_ my dejected shoe anyways. I could feel a dark hopelessness surge through my body, as my shoulders slumped in defeat. Was is this really it for me?

No, it can't be.

I took a deep breath, and looked around the bathroom. I stopped my survey when my eyes stopped on a particular object that any home would have, but right now could be my goal to sweet freedom. A toilet paper spencer. It wasn't the one that was attached to the wall, but one that stood next to the toilet freely, with a wide base, and a thin pole. It was shaped in a upside down 'L' with the roll of toilet paper strung through the rod attached to the pole.

That had to be it.

I jumped out of the tub, running towards it, elated. I slide the toilet paper off, dropping it to the floor. I took hold of the toilet paper spencer, and carefully got back in the tub with it, lucky it was light.

I had no time to think. I pulled back, and smashed the base into the window. It made a loud noise, as the glass smashed. I winced. Obviously, I didn't think this over enough.

The knob convulse, as Edward called. "Bella! What is going on in there!"

"Um… I fell… yeah, I fell!" I weakly lied.

"Fell?" He didn't sound convinced.

"Yes!" I said stronger this time.

"What is taking so long, and why is the sink still on?" he growled.

Damn.

I turned back to the window. The base was thick, and made a perfect cut out of the window. With my fingers I broke shreds of teeth glass, answering him too, "um… I hate when people listen to me pee… so I was using the sink to disguise it."

Silence.

That was so embarrassing to tell him. I'm hoping more then ever I would get out so I wouldn't have to face him after that fucking confession.

I knew doing this might earn some cuts, but in order to be free I had to, or I can kiss my freedom goodbye. I gripped the ledge of the window, and pulled myself up, trying to gouge up a memory of Gym class, when my Couch used a harsh speech to get me motivated. I planted my body on the ledge, snaking my head through the broken teeth of the glass, all the while trying to be careful. A cool breeze brushed my face. Trees surrounded me.

It was then I heard the door slam open.

My eyes went wide, discarding the wonder of why there was so many trees. I wiggled trying to slide out of the window. Almost there!

"Foolish girl!" A enraged Edward yelled.

I then felt cold arms snaking around my waist, harshly pulling me back in. I could see the outside world. The sun. Chipping birds. The green trees. Slowly I was moving away from it, away from my freedom.

I can truly kiss my freedom goodbye forever.

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit! I'm sorry Bella… hopefully things will get better for you… were see.<em>

_Now, I'm sure as you all see Edward is sort of an ass in this … right now he is yes, but don't you all worry later, slowly, Edward will be more… well his usual self, that he's in the books… we shall see when, why, and how, later._

_I hope you all enjoy my tough, spunky Bella though. She wont give up that simple. don't worry._

_THIS IS NOT BETA SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY ISSUES THEN EITHER MOVE ON, OR READ ON AND JUST ENJOY. THANK YOU._

_So lets see if we can get to …. Thirty…. Two reviews. Yes, lets see if we can reach my goal of **32 **review for this chapter. So, review if you enjoyed. Thanks a ton._

_And stay tune on an angry Edward, and a spunky Bella._


	6. Er

**Hi everybody! **

**Yes, this is an A/N…. BUT before you decide to track me down with pitchforks, hear me out, m'kay? **

**I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I'd neglected this story. I'm very sorry to those who have gotten into my story only for me to just stop updates. I know I've always hated when others did that. **

**The point of this A/N is to tell you guys I have not giving up on this story, not at all. In fact the reason I haven't updated is because I decided to write most, if not all, of the story before posting the rest, so I could have a smooth story, and able to go back to a chapter if the chapter I'm writing instead upon it. **

**It's taking a bit longer then I had thought it would. **

**My point being is I have not toss this aside, I just need a little bit time. But once I've gotten most of my chapters done, updates will be solid, don't worry.**

**Anyways I think that covers everything.**

**I'd try my best to update soon. **

**Thank you!**

**~ VampiresEWqueen1991 **


End file.
